Sith Experiment
by Tinuviel Undomiel
Summary: After having been missing for 3 months, the assumed dead Jan Ors is found alive. When Kyle finds her though, it is discovered she was used by the Sith in an experiment. Leaving her with changes that can't be altered.
1. Missing

Disclaimer: Nope own nothing, save the Sith dudes in this chap.

A/N: My sister came up with this idea, and it grew on me. I hope you guys enjoy it. I have so many Jan and Kyle fics, I can't beleive how many I've wriiten.

Here they are for those who haven't read all of them:

Trust

The Pull of Darkness

When Evil Awakens

The One Seer

Blast to the Past

The Damage is Done

Friends Forever (sequal in progress)

Geeze I can't beleive this, and I have more to come.

* * *

Sith Experiment

Chapter 1: Missing

Jan Ors struggled to maintain consciousness as the Holovid in front of her had long since grown dull. There was nothing to do, no bases to infiltrate no certain Jedi to save. Life had grown positively boring. She hated it.

The door chime rang, startling her. Who in the galaxy could it be?

When she opened the door, she nearly fainted at the sight.

"Kyle?" She asked, "What the heck are you doing here?"

Kyle Katarn just smiled, "I decided to drop in and say hi."

"I thought you were training at the Academy."

"I was," He said, "but Luke let me leave to come and visit you."

Jan smiled a devilish grin, "Why Kyle Katarn, it almost sounds like you missed me."

"Now why would that surprise you?" Kyle chuckled.

The two friends laughed; they had both missed each other terribly, but that was as far as they were going to admit it.

"So do I have to stand here all day, or do I get to come in?" Kyle asked putting a hand on her doorway.

Jan snorted, "As soon as I get my stuff, we're out of here."

The Spirit of Victory was an old bar that survived the collapse of the Old Republic. Once it housed Imperial troops, now flocks of different races, and citizens of the New Republic enjoyed going there for a couple of drinks, and few laughs and all in all a good time.

Jan set down to cups of Corellian Ale on the table, one for her and one for Kyle. "So what have you been doing at the Academy?"

Kyle to a swig of his drink, "Nothing much really. Just learned how to control my anger, and went on a few missions."

"You haven't tortured any apprentices yet?"

Kyle laughed at her comment, "I highly doubt training them is torture, and no I haven't been given an apprentice."

"Lucky them," Jan said smiling. Kyle rolled his eyes at the comment; she always liked to find someway to tease him.

"Well you know what's been going on at the Academy," Kyle said, "What have you been up to."

"Oh that's easy," Jan said, "I've done a few solo gigs, and a whole lot of nothing."

"Come on, in this city," Kyle gestured out the window to the buildings and lights surrounding the bar, "You had to have done something with someone."

"You really think I would have a boyfriend?" Jan asked shocked.

Kyle shrugged, "It wouldn't surprise me."

"I hate to break it to you, Katarn, but I'm not one that impresses too many men."

"I take it that that means no," Kyle said.

"Yes, it's a no."

If Jan didn't know any better, she would have thought he looked relieved.

"So, what about you?" She asked.

"What about me?"

"Hey you asked me, so I wanna know if you're dating anyone," She grinned.

"Yeah, sure I happen to be enjoying the company of a girl at the Academy every night."

Jan's jaw dropped open.

Kyle burst out laughing, "I'm kidding."

"Oh," Jan said forcing a laugh. For some reason, it didn't seem too funny to her.

"So the Remnant hasn't been doing much?" Kyle changed the subject.

"To Mon Mothma," Jan said, "That's good news and bad news. Its good news cause the people feel safer, and no battles in the mean time, but bad news because it could mean that they're are up to something big, but have hidden it pretty well."

"Sounds like Mon Mothma," Kyle commented, "Always on the look out."

"Aren't you Jedi supposed to be like that?"

"Well we're supposed to be aware of any danger, so yeah."

"Yeah well while, Mon Mothma is being alert, I'm stuck doing nothing," Jan grumbled.

"Aw, boo hoo," Kyle mocked.

"You're just saying that because you haven't been bored."

"I know," Kyle smirked, "lucky me."

"Shut up."

* * *

After their friendly chat at the bar, Jan dropped Kyle off at his hotel. That night as he tried to fall asleep, he couldn't help but think that something was wrong. He felt edgy, and couldn't stop thinking about Jan. Actually he always thought about Jan, but it was different this time. Something was telling him to go see her. To go to her apartment and make sure she was alright.

_Jan can take care of herself_, he told himself, _but you can just make sure she made it home._

He gave in, and hailed a cab to her apartment. When he got there, he reached to ring the door chime. He noticed that the lock wasn't on. That was strange; she always locked her door, even when she was home. He looked at the lock; then pulled it open. Two wires were spliced together to unlock the door. This escalated Kyle's fears.

He didn't take the time to open the door by hand, instead he used the Force to reveal Jan's apartment.

The apartment was in disarray. Jan was never one for organization, but she never allowed it to go this far. The small table in the center of the living room was turned over. Broken glass sprinkled the floor, like sharp, jagged gems. The sight that darkened Kyle the most was the tiny pool of scarlet blood that lay not far from where he stood.

Kyle's hands began to quiver as he took it all in. Jan's face floated in his mind, their conversation at the bar, the look on her face when she saw him, every memory from the day the met to their good bye that day was surfaced. He covered his face with his hands, and found the strength to cry out one word, "NO!"

* * *

Even in the middle of the night Mon Mothma still found ways to look regal. Not one hair was displaced, nor her white robes wrinkled. She stood in her office deep in thought over what she just heard.

"You are saying that someone broke into Jan's apartment and has taken her captive?"

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes I said that already."

General Reikan sighed, "We know, Kyle, we just have to cover every detail."

"I told you everything I know," Kyle said.

"There wasn't any ransom note or anything of that nature?" Reikan asked.

"No," Kyle said, "The apartment is a complete mess, go see for yourselves."

"We have already sent the proper authorities."

_That's one step in the right direction_, Kyle thought.

"Kyle," Mon Mothma said, "Did Jan mention any enemies or if she was afraid of someone?"

Kyle shook his head, "No, she never said anything."

"I see," Mon Mothma sighed.

"Obviously this wasn't aimed at you, Kyle," Reikan said, "If there was no note, and considering the kidnapper left so little behind suggests this was personal."

Are you saying it could have been someone from her past," Kyle asked, "It couldn't be. Jan would have said something."

"Maybe she was trying to protect you."

"From what?" Kyle asked, "Her parents weren't anyone important, Alderaan was destroyed, I was the one that got her out the Imperial prison, I don't see why anyone would target her."

"Perhaps because she convinced you to join the Rebellion," Mon Mothma suggested.

"No the Imperials wouldn't do that, they'd come after me, not her," Kyle said, "Trust me I was one."

"Yes, I see your point," Mon Mothma said, "I'm afraid there is little we can do."

"But...but you can find her, right?" Kyle asked.

"Kyle who ever wanted Jan must not want us to be involved at all," She explained, "This is not about money or information. They do not want us to find her, and they may have succeeded."

"No! That's not true!" Kyle shouted angrily.

General Reikan sighed, "I know its hard, son, but you have to admit it. They want Jan to disappear entirely; I doubt we'll even find remains."

"You're saying she's dead!" Kyle stood up," That there is no hope of ever finding her! Are you even going to look for her?!"

"We don't even know where to look," Mon Mothma said, "we'll leave her case open of course, but I highly doubt anyone will find her."

Kyle's shoulder slumped at the sound of her defeat. There was nothing he or anyone could do. Jan was gone.

"I'm terribly sorry, Kyle," General Reikan said, "Jan was a brave soul, and I know one of the best operatives the Republic had, but she was also your most trusted friend."

Kyle nodded sadly. He walked out of the room with out a word, carrying a shattered heart. _I'm not giving up_, Kyle swore, _I'll find her, I will._

* * *

Luke Skywalker stood waiting in the hangar of the Jedi Academy. The _Raven's Claw _was descending onto the landing pad. When Kyle stepped off the ship, Luke could sense the immense sadness in Kyle's heart.

"Kyle, I'm...I'm glad you're back."

Kyle sighed, but didn't say anything. His brown eyes were filled with pain.

"I...I heard about Jan," Luke said, "I'm so sorry"

"They won't do anything to find her," Kyle said bitterly, "They're not even looking."

"Maybe there is nothing they can do," Luke said.

"But there has to be something I can do."

"Kyle, with no leads or clues as to where she is, there isn't anything you, or I can do."

"I can't just let them get away," Kyle protested, "Jan's my friend."

"She was my friend to," Luke said, "I want to find her abductors as well, but with nothing to go with, I'm afraid we have to leave this with the Republic."

"No, I...I have to do something, Luke," Kyle said, "You...you don't understand."

"I know she meant a lot to you, Kyle," Luke said, "She was one of the few people you trust."

"She meant so much more to me than anyone in this galaxy," Kyle said.

Luke was a little surprised by this statement. It was a heavy compliment, and yet he knew it wasn't an exaggeration.

"Kyle," Luke said softly, "Did you...love Jan?"

Kyle looked up, his eyes filled with tears, "With all my heart."

Luke nodded, "I know this is a crushing blow to you, Kyle, but you have to let it go."

"I'm never going to give up that she is alive," Kyle said, "In my dreams she is."

"Dreams will give you comfort," Luke said, "but they are only dreams."

"Yes," Kyle said, "but I will always hope."

Luke smiled, "When you have hope, you are never truly lost. I will always hope that she is found as well, even if the chances are slim."

"They may be slim," Kyle said, "but there is still a chance."

"There is always a chance, Jan is still alive, but you must also focus on the fact that she very well could be lost."

"Yeah," Kyle sighed, "I know, but I don't want to admit to myself I may never see her again."

"But you may see her again, Kyle," Luke said, "you may."

* * *

Standing on the bridge of a great Star Destroyer, the Sith thought of the plans he had set forth. How perfect they were, if they succeeded, he would have the galaxy in the palm of his hand. This first stage was going to be extremely dangerous, he knew that. He had the best doctors, and finest equipment the Empire had. Now he has the ultimate way to bring down the fall of the Republic.

His apprentice walked up to him calmly. Toren was a good apprentice, and trusted him well, but he lacked courage. This girl was strong; he had seen her bravery on Ruusan. She also had a string link with the man Katarn. His master had wanted him, he had even tried to use the girl to turn him, but not in this way. He was striking Katarn where it hurt the most, the heart, the most fatal organ of all.

"Was it successful?" He asked Toren.

"Yes, Master," He replied, "They are holding her at the base."

The Sith smiled, "Good, soon we will begin our little experiment; then crush the Jedi in one swift blow!"

The Sith let out a maniacal that sent chills up and down Toren's spine. He feared his Master's plan. If it was succesful what would happen to him?

* * *

A/N: Any guesses as to what the Experiment is? I won't tell you yet. Mwuahahahahahahaha! R&R please. 


	2. Surprising Information

Disclaimer: Dudes I don't even own a car, how can I own Star Wars?

A/N: My sister helped me with Lando in this chapter. Yes the cocky dude from Bespin is in this story. Hope ya'll enjoy.

Reviews:

**Darkness1:** Thanks for being my first reviewer, and thanks for the error report. Yeah, I didn't really hid e what the experiment is, but are you sure you really know? Glad you're liking this, and here is another chapter dedicated to you.

* * *

Chapter 2: Surprising Information

_3 months later_

Lando Calrissian looked out of his cockpit at the planet Brevost. It wasn't a bad looking place, nice grassy land with some good sized cities, but he wasn't there for pleasure. Nope this was business.

"_We wanted you to know of our suspicions on behalf of your customer, Aeron Joff." Mon Mothma said, "It appears he may have dealings with the Imperial Remnant."_

"_Never really liked the guy anyway," He had commented._

"_Yes bit he knows you well," She said, "Perhaps you can learn what he does for the Empire."_

"_He lives on Brevost," Lando commented, "Not a very popular planet, makes sense why the Imperials could use it."_

That would have been enough for him to do, but no, the woman wanted him to do another chore.

"_It is also said that he held a Republic prisoner at his base," She said._

"_And that means what to me?"_

"_We would be extremely grateful if you would find as much information on this prisoner." In other words, she might fill his wallet a little._

It wouldn't be so bad to make a little cash on this gig. Have a few credits to spend on the Sabaac tables.

After he landed his ship, Lando knew where to go. Aeron would be waiting for him at the bar, thinking this was only about business. Lando had his blasters ready case the situation got a little messy.

The bar was thick with smoke and many sweaty and scar riddled Humans and Aliens were enjoying mugs of rum and ale. Aeron was sitting at a table in the corner, waiting for him.

"Lando," He said standing to greet him, "A great honor to have you here on Brevost."

"I'm honored to be here Aeron," Lando said smiling, "but we have business to discuss."

"Right you are," Aeron said taking his seat, "and how may I help you."

"I was just curious about the Remnant."

Aeron raised an eyebrow, "The Remnant? What about it?"

"Rumor has it that you are a part of it," Lando said.

"Didn't you learn never to listen to rumors?"

"Yes, but this rumor may be true, right?" Lando pressed.

"I don't know where you are getting your information, Calrissian, but I don't do anything with the Empire."

"Now I don't like the Empire," Lando said, "and I also don't like liars, so why don't you just tell me what exactly you do for the Remnant."

Aeron smiled, "You just won't quit will you?"

"When ever I set my mind to something, I get it."

"Well, you're gonna wish you had," Aeron laughed. With the push of a button, his chair disappeared beneath the floor. All the men in the bar pulled out their blaster and grenades.

Lando looked at them with a smile, "Looks like the party's getting started."

He whipped out his blaster, as many shots were fired his way. Lucky for him, most of them were drunk, or just couldn't shoot for their lives. Most of them hit the floor in ten seconds flat. Lando dodged grenades, and fired through the smoke.

The smoke was so thick now, that he was able to escape down the hall without being seen. He opened the first door, looking for Aeron, found a few supplies and kegs of ale, but nothing.

After running down several corridors, and firing at guards, he found a large room with a computer in it. _Interesting_, Lando thought, and tapped in. A bunch of files and different codes came up, he couldn't access them without a password, but he could tell what they were. _Imperial documents, looks like Mon Mothma was right._

A large bang, made Lando spin around. A Gammorean was chucking grenades his way. Lando pulled out his blaster and hit him right between the eyes.

"Now to find Aeron and what else that scum bag may know," Lando muttered to himself.

It didn't take him to long to find him. He had to follow the string of guards. Aeron was hiding out in a small room. It wasn't much, just a couple of chairs, and a lot of empty space.

"I hate to be rude Aeron, but you sure are a rotten host."

"I'm not telling you nothing," He glared at Lando.

Lando shrugged, "Fine by me, I guess I can kill you now then."

He stuck his blaster into the pig's face, "Wait, wait, wait!" Aeron pleaded, "What do you want to know?"

"What is it the Remnant wants with you?"

"I smuggle them supplies, and money really," Aeron said, "They don't send troopers here usually."

"See I caught the word usually, so when do they send Stormtroopers?" Lando asked.

"Just once, I swear just once!" Aeron said.

Lando took a guess, "It's said you held a prisoner here once, is that why troopers were here?"

"Yeah, that's why."

"Who was this prisoner?"

Aeron snorted, "Why do you want to know?"

"Hey who's the one with the blaster here?" Lando warned.

"Look, I don't know who she was," Aeron said, "just some girl."

Lando raised an eyebrow, "A girl, what did the Remnant want with a girl?"

"They didn't want her, alright, and I don't know why." Aeron said, "She may have been a girl, but she wasn't no damsel in distress. That woman fought tooth and nail."

Lando chuckled, "Sounds like someone I once knew."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Aeron rolled his eyes, "Her name was Jan something."

Lando's eyes grew wide, "Jan Ors?"

"Yeah that was it."

"Where is she? Who took her?" Lando asked frantically.

"A bounty hunter brought her in 3 months ago, okay. We held her here for a few days then the Sith came and took her."

"The Sith?" Lando asked, "What'd they want with Jan?"

"How the heck am I supposed to know?" Aeron asked, "All I know is that they wanted her, alright?"

"You said a bounty hunter brought her here," Lando said, "Who was he?"

"Rogan Chol, he drank practically all the ale while he was here," Aeron said with disgust, "He stuck around till the Sith came and took the girl."

"Thanks, Aeron," Lando said turning to leave.

"You...you're not going to kill me? Aeron said surprised.

Lando smirked, "Nope, I'm not, but I can't say the same for the Republic."

He could practically hear Aeron shivering in his boots at the thought of the Republic coming here. Lando didn't really care what Mon Mothma did with the Bantha scum, he had to get to Yavin. _Jan was here_, Lando thought. One thing was for sure, a certain Jedi needed to know about the prisoner on Brevost.

* * *

The lush jungles of Yavin were always quite breath taking in the morning sun. It almost helped Kyle forget the pain he felt, almost. Jan had visited Yavin only a few times, never when Kyle was being trained at it. She never got the chance. It had been three months since she had vanished from Coruscant. Mon Mothma and General Rieekan had long since announced her dead, held a memorial service for her, then forgot about her entirely. She wasn't buried and forgotten by Kyle. Sometimes he wondered himself why he dared to hope she was alive. Perhaps it would have torn him apart completely if he admitted she was gone.

"Kyle," came the calm voice of Luke Skywalker.

"Hey Luke," Kyle turned to greet his friend.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked, "You seem troubled."

"Its nothing," Kyle said, "I'm just remembering some things."

Luke nodded, understanding who he meant, "You think of Jan."

"She...she still haunts my dreams," Kyle said sadly.

He had mentioned a long time ago of seeing Jan in his dreams. Luke hadn't thought anything of it, but it had been three months since she had disappeared, and this got him wondering, "Tell me about these dreams."

"I see her alone," Kyle said, "She's in pain...so much pain, and I can't do anything to stop it."

Luke nodded a little, "These dreams could be your fears, fears that she is alive, but you are powerless to help her, or they could be what is happening to her."

"I wish I knew," Kyle said.

Luke scanned the horizon; he frowned at a speck coming closer and closer. He realized it was a ship, but who's? Kyle noticed the ship too. When it came into full view he recognized it right away.

"It's Lando," he said, "What is he doing here?"

"You don't owe him any money, or anything?" Luke asked.

"No it'd be the other way around," Kyle snickered.

The two Jedi made their way to the landing pad to see what their old buddy Lando wanted.

"Hey Calrissian," Kyle called when he emerged.

"Kyle, Luke," Lando said when he saw them, "Just the two I wanted to see."

"What'd you do this time?" Kyle asked, "Steal from the wrong Imperial?"

"Hey I didn't do anything buddy," Lando defended himself, "This is about what I found on my latest mission."

"The Academy doesn't need any trinkets you might have picked up," Luke said.

Lando rolled his eyes, "Will you two just listen to me?"

"Sure, we're listening," Kyle said.

Lando looked at Kyle sincerely, "You might wanna sit down buddy."

"Uh...why?"

"Cause I don't wanna have to pick you up if you faint."

"Will you just tell us already?" Kyle said impatiently.

"Alright," Lando said, "I was on Brevost seeing if one of my customers from Bespin was an Imperial. Rumor was that there was a prisoner there at one point. Aeron said the prisoner was Jan."

"Jan," Kyle said shocked.

"Yes, Jan."

"As in my Jan."

"As in _your_ Jan."

"Where is she? What happened to her?" Kyle asked anxiously.

"I don't have all the details," Lando said, "It looks like a bounty hunter brought her to Brevost three months ago. Aeron held her there until the Sith came and took her."

"Sith?" Luke asked, "The Sith took her?"

"That's what it looks like."

"Why her?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know," Lando replied.

"Who was the bounty hunter that took her?"

Lando smiled, "That I can give you. Some deadbeat named Rogan Chol."

"Oh, him," Kyle said, "Shouldn't be too hard to find him."

"You know him?" Lando asked

"Never in person, he's just a bounty hunter trying to gain fame," Kyle commented, "Enjoys drinking from what I gather."

"Aeron mentioned him drinking his stock of ale dry," Lando added.

"Well we know where people want to go for a good drink," Kyle said.

"He must at Ord Mantell," Luke said.

"That's what I'm thinking," Kyle said, "And that's where I'm going." He turned to Lando, "Thanks for the lead buddy."

"I figured you needed to know,' He replied, 'I'll tell Mon Mothma what I know about Jan, and that you guys got it covered."

Kyle nodded, "So long Lando."

"I hope you find her," Lando said getting ready to board his ship.

"We'll do our best," Luke said.

As Lando's ship blasted away, Kyle was anxious to get on his own ship.

"Kyle do you remember that disturbance in the Force we felt a month ago?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"The Sith are involved here, Kyle, perhaps they are planning something."

"They're always planning something nasty," Kyle said, "I don't see how this will help us find Jan."

"It may have everything to do with Jan," Luke responded, "I feel as if they are working on something, I just don't know what."

"It doesn't matter now, Luke," Kyle said, 'Jan's alive, and I'm gonna find her."

"We don't know for sure if she is alive."

"We've got a lead, and that's more than what we've had for the past three months," Kyle said.

"If the Sith are planning something,' Luke said, "What do they want with her?"

"I'd like to answer that myself," Kyle said, "And that's what I'm gonna do. Are you with me or not?"

"I'm going with you, Kyle," Luke said, "These Sith are dangerous no doubt, and Jan is my friend, I want to know who took her and why."

"Then let's find out," Kyle said, "Lets bring her home."

* * *

A/N: Yeah we're going to Ord Mantell! Next chapter coming soon. 


End file.
